


Shadows seem to shine brighter

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M, becomes aokuro, ends kagakise, past aokise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and kise have a past but not a future, all because of a certain shadow</p><p>Kise is alone, all because of a shadow</p><p>But there's someone who saves kise from falling and never getting back up</p><p>Fixes a seemingly forever broken heart</p><p>And in return earns a bright sunshine </p><p>But to kise ,<br/>*<br/>*<br/>The shadow will always shine brighter<br/>*<br/>*<br/>It's sad, isn't it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kagakise! It's a ship that's not supported a lot but I actually like it. (*^_^*) of course aokise is still my opt but Kagakise serves some super Kawii fluff and friendship.if your prefer some aokise and thought this was aokise because it is tagged like that . Stop reading here. If you want aokise I have a student/teacher fic on them  
> (^_−)−☆ called student teacher crush, would be glad if you checked it out.
> 
> ~~~ enough about aokise this is Kagakise time to shine
> 
> Please enjoy this and comments and likes are appreciated
> 
> 26/1/17  
> *please excuse the bad writing, I'm a bit older now and realise it's not the best but I'm not really bothered to edit it :)*
> 
> ♡♥︎

Italics is past

Normal is present

' Italics ' with quote marks is thoughts

You a only know what you have antill you loose it.

Kise PoV

_It hurts , everything hurts . There's a physical pain in my heart and a red light flashing in my head . 'Aominecchi ... No don't leave me , don't choose him over me . I can change , I can be what you want ! Am I not what you want ? No no don't leave me behind , don't leave me like you did once before.' I love you so much but I come home to surprise you and find you kissing HIM . Moaning eachother names into a hot kiss why ? Why did it have to be the shadow ? The bane of our love , all of my insecurities evolve around that one shadow that's invisible yet seems to shine brighter than anyone else like the moon comparing itself with the sun . I just can't hold it in anymore. I gasp and that catches your attention . But there's one thing that hurts , there's no shred of guilt on either of your faces . I let a broken gasp pull its way out of my throat and run . Because running from problems is what I do best . I run antill I can't go on any longer , my lungs are screeching but i can't feel it . The only pain I can feel is emotional . Insecurities fear sickening fear of being left , thrown away like the piece of trash I am . ' in all honesty I'm weak I run because im so broken now that I can't trust again because how many times has he left me ? How many times has he gone to him . My hearts shattered into a million tiny pieces and there's no one to pick them back up , to piece it back together. Forever alone and broken . And the worst part of it all ? I still love him ._


	2. Chapter two

Present '

_It's been three_ _months since the day my heart was broken . 7,862,400 seconds thinking about azure eyes and midnight hair . It's pathetic but I still love him . It's stupid that I can't live a life without him , I should hate him but I don't . And it's so painful that he never said sorry never even looked guilty .'_

And I've heard that there still together from momoicchi. I'm glad I have her as a friend otherwise i would have fallen a long time ago . It's ironic though she's his best friend yet ... I'm talking to her about all my problems about him . But she doesn't tell but I'm careful to never reveal to much I don't even act myself around her . Only let her see what I want her to because i can't trust anymore . Never breaking my façade .the person that lit a spark in my life who reached out to me just before I hit the floor was the one to shatter my future .

_'Why am I here ? Sitting in the bench of a basket ball court , ha ha and it's the one me and aominecchi used to play one on one at.'_ I closed my eyes and lent back trying to let go of all my worries

_' who am I kidding I've been trying and failing for 3 months now '_

suddenly the sunlight was blocked by a figure , quite a large one at a guess . I opened my eyes to find kagamicchi there with a basket ball

. " kagamicchi ? " " hey , kise . You still calling me by that weird nickname ?

" followed by a light chuckle . I pouted my signature pout only to act as if everything was okay . The words were a little bit mean but I could see the fondness in his eyes .

' _so cute_ .'

Did I just say that ? " so meaaann kagamicchi , so what are you doing here ? "

" oh yeah , I was just out to play some ball then saw you sitting there like an idiot and decided to come over and see if you wanted to play . You may be annoying but I have to admit your an amazing player. "

He said with a slightly amused voice but I could see the kindness on his face .

" hmmm okay then " I said and flashed my model smile .

I think he might of noticed it wasn't real but he seemed to let it go . That's when it hit me . Kagamicchi , the new light to HIM . No this couldn't be happening , they went everywhere together . I can't face HIM . I gulped . I coughed lightly to get his attention .

" umm is kuroko chi with you ? "

" huh oh yeah , well he was but ya know I lost him a bit back but he'll be fine ."

Kagami PoV

After that I visibly saw kise relax . I thought why , kise was constantly hanging of Kuroko like a puppy . I wonder what happened .nah nothing could stop kise hanging of Kuroko like a leech . Must've been imagining something . We played a little one on one out of ten

Kagami 1 Kise 1 Kagami 1 Kagami 1 Kise 1 Kagami 1 Kise 1 Kagami 1 Kise 1 Kagami 1

It was a good game and afterwards I was left panting and gasping for air . A quick glance to kise and I noticed he was the same .

" good game kise " I said between pants he wheezed a reply

"thanks"

" heh your almost as good as that ahomine but your much better to hang around with " I said with a laugh . At that the blonde stiffened but I just assumed he got slightly offended because that were after all dating .

" ah sorry kise , don't mean to upset you , wanna go to maji burger ?"

" umm y yeah okay s sure " He stuttered .

We made our way there in silence , he fell back a step and didn't even try to engage a conversation .something must've been up . Once we were there I ordered my usual and he got a salad . Model diet , I could never do it . I went and sat at the table me and Kuroko normally sit at and he followed closely behind .

" he he kagamicchi aw your still eating a mountain of burgers everyday ."

" oi ! Don't start turning into that ahomine , oh yeah reminds me how are you guys ?"

But at that the model froze , eyes glazed over and glossy as if about to burst into tears . So I did the only thing I knew how to comfort people . I got up and hugged him and almost immediately he clung onto the front of my top . Clinging tightly as if afraid to let go . I awkwardly patted his back as he cried into the junction of my neck and shoulder . Noticing that we were getting a lot of stares I gently coaxed him into following me outside . Once in a quiet street he sniffled lightly then hugged me only to start crying again . The heartbroken cries sounded so sad and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him . Must've gone through a lot of pain as well as holding it all in. As his friend I feel as if I should help . But first I need to figure out why this all happened .

" hey hey , c'mon kise , you can **trust** me " but at that word he seemed to stiffen , like he was afraid maybe afraid to trust ? " look whatever you've been through I really want to help I can help you get through this just tell me what happened okay ?"

I gently soothed him by combing my hands through his soft blonde locks and I have to admit it feelt right . It felt nice and everything seemed to fit in place like a puzzle piece . He slowly lifted his head and sniffled a bit , ' he looks really adorable like that ' .

He wiped his nose with his sleeve and still managed to look cute doing it , seriously how cute can this guy be ! '

" I...I , " *sniff* " I..it was a aominecchi ." * sniff * And after that he began retelling the story and I couldn't help but get annoyed at Aomine and Kuroko ! I can't believe he did that , Ahomine was already a bad boyfriend in my opinion but cheating is a step to far . And look where it lead , a lifeless blonde who needs a friend which he probably hasn't got since all his friends are friends with Kuroko . But I decided that I would be there .

" look kise , I would storm over to aomines and punch him right in the face for doing that because God was that a stupid thing to do . You deserve so so much better because you light up everyone's world . Your smile and your real smile not your model one is so amazing and never fails to lighten my mood . You look so stunning and beautiful . Please don't be down and don't get all hung over like that jerk of a boyfriend and Kuroko well ... I never thought he would be one to cheat but he's still in the wrong , I do view him as my best friend but cheating and on your friends boyfriend is unacceptable. So don't worry , I **won't leave you** , I'm in your side ." Slowly kise began to stop sniffing and just hugged me tighter as if I would disappear from sight . In that one action I knew that he'd been through a lot . feels as if he's alone and can't express . But isnt because I'm here .

" Look, why don't you go home and rest and then just carry on your normal routine but I'll be there for you if you need a talk or just To go out okay ? "

"Okay ,thanks thanks a lot kagamicchi . Ya know just for being here . " I could feel my face starting to heat up and turned my head to the side whilst rubbing the back of my neck .

_' this is stupid I'm blushing like a school girl .'_

" ahhhh kagamicchi you really are pure aren't you " and kise started cooing over me .

That just made me blush more .

"well then bye ,sorry for causing you this trouble " " hey it's no problem , what are friends for ?" And with that sentence he flashed a small smile , not one that reached his eyes but it's getting there .

"Want me to walk you home ?" "Nope I'm fine . Byeee" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn't know that Kuroko had been watching since they sat at the same table as him in maji burger . All the while he has been observing. And if they'd have seen him they would've seen the flash of guilt in his eyes only a friend could detect .


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ next day ~~~~~

*text*

Kise PoV

**From: kagamicchi (^_−)−☆ To:kise Hey , you okay today ? And do you want to come to my school after basketball , we can hang out .**

**To: kagamicchi (^_−)−☆ From : kise Aww kagamicchi is worried about me（≧∇≦） okay see you then (*^_^*) .**

Third person PoV

Kise went to school and met up with kasamatsu Senpai as well as the other basketball regulars . He ate lunch and in general had a normal day. But at basketball Club he remembered "Shit. Kagamicchi . Seirin. Basketball . Him . " He gulped and started to breath louder

_. ' oh shit no no no I can't do this . I'm not ready to face him . But I cant just back out on kagamicchi and he's making all this effort as well , besides I really do need the company . Okay it's settled c'mon kise your can do it just go in act like a pro grab kagami and exit ._ 'he thought

at seirin basketball practice The whole of the basketball club ( apart from kagami and Kuroko ) We're huddled in a circle whispering .

Hyuga: " hey guys don't you think That kagami seems a little ..."

Idzuki : " yeah he seems quite ..."

Koganei: " annoyed , angry. Etc "

Mitobe just nodded his head silently

. Kiyoshi: "awh isn't it cute how you guys finished eachothers sentences .

" Hyuga: " oi . Iron heart don't call me cute ."

Kiyoshi : " c'mon hyuga don't be like that and please don't call me that ."

Everyone sweat dropped at there antics .

Furihata: " umm .. G guys sh shouldn't we be t talking about the ya know our a angry ace .

" Idzuki: " yes you are right ! This is there drama , this is there drama "

Koganei: " really idzuki the puns ? You'll never let kagami forget that will you "

Hyuga: " anyway about kagami there seems to be something that's rubbed him the wrong way . A lot .

Kiyoshi : " yes I think that oddly it might be Kuroko ...

" Hyuga: " oh look at that uncrowned king for once your right "

Riko then entered skipping and humming .

Riko : " guys we have a surprise team practice

" Hyuga: " oh no , this ones gonna be real strong by the looks of It ."

Koganei: " hey guys , don't you think she looks happy for another reason as well as the strong opponent ?"

Mitobe nods

Idzuki: " she's sparkling ..."

" umm ano couch , who are we playing ?" Inquired Kuroko 

" tōō ! "

At that word kagamis aura darkend .

" oh and Kuroko kun , that reminds me , I'm taking momoi kun out and was wondering what she likes . I know she really likes you so so figured you might know . I also had a gut feeling that you know about love ."

And at the last sentence kagamis aura became so deadly people started to back away . Whilst they talked kagamis head was full of raging thoughts

_' that damn Kuroko cheating bastard . bastard . Bastard .'_

" ahh love really is the best isn't it Kuroko Kun." Riko sighed happily.

" I believe so coach ." Said person replied ."

At that the red he'd snapped .

" what the fuck would you know Kuroko you bastard you know nothing about love except how to destroy it . Ya know I thought you were a pretty decent guy but it seems that behind that deadpan personality of yours your a real jerk . I really can't believe you did that and I think you know what I'm talking about when I mention the word 'Aomine' . By now kagami was fuming and ready to throw a punch antill kiyoshi restrained him asking him to calm down .

" guys leave kagami-kun I know why and to be honest I get it . I kinda deserve it " ~Kuroko

"Kinda ?!" Exclaimed kagami " tch "

At that point Aomine walked in a step before tōō And he couldn't of had worse timing . The game started and right at the beginning kagami was in the zone completely dominating the court . Red eyes burning with fury , completely concentrated . He lasted in the zone for the whole Match and tōō was left at mercy 31-145 Everyone was caught of guard and no one not even Aomine could counter him in that riled up state . Everyone was thinking one thing

_'What's got him so infuriated'_

" Oi bakagami , " Aomine slung an arm over his soldier . Wrong move " I gotta admit that was good , what's got ya in this state though ? " he drawled lazily . With one swift move the red head had shoved Aomine off in a rude brittle manner .

" fuck off ahomine I don't want your tainted dirty hands touching me . " And there was a certain intensity there that made even Aomine cautious . no one dared argue kagami may be hot tempered but he was a decent enough guy not to get so riled up about nothing .

And then ahomine made a huge mistake .

" you know taiga you look pretty hot all flustered and angry " Aomine lowered his voice into a seductive tone But it had an exactly opposite effect on Kagami.

" WHAT THE FUCK HITTING ON SOMEONE WHEN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND !AND SHIT DID YOU CHOOSE THE WRONG GUY YA KNOW BECAUSE ME AND KISE HAVE BEEN TALKING. MOTHER FUCKING CUNT YOU DONT DESRVE SOMEONE AS GOOD AS KISE BECAUSE FUCK YOU CHEAT ON HIM AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW YOUR HITTING ON ME BUT DAMN WAS THAT A GIANT MISTAKE BECAUSE ALL I WANT TO DO IS THROTTLE YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS . HOW KISE EVER PUT YOU WITH YOU I DONT KNOW BUT ONE THING I DO KNOW IS HE WAS SO GOOD TO YOU THAT HE IS SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON AND HE TREATED YOU BETTER THAN A BASTARD LIKE YOU DESERVED . HE WAS A BRIGHT SUNSHINE WHO LIT EVERYONES WORLD AND THE PERSON WHO KEPT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES TOGETHER BUT YOU **BROKE** HIM.BROKE HIS HEART AND ITS BARELY FIXABLE. WHATS WORSE IS IT WAS WITH SOMEONE WHO HE CONSIDERED A GREAT FRIEND AS WELL ."

and after the rant everyone was left surprised at his words , taking In all the information...

Kise and Aomine

Aomine cheating

With who again ?

A friend to both ...

Then all the dots connected

Kuroko

Everyone left in the gym was stunned and slightly disappointed and disgusted in Aomine and Kuroko because they all knew that underneath the whiny model there was his true self which was actually very amiable and kind hearted . Just like kagami said . The sunshine that lights every one up.

Little did they know kise had many more scars than they new ... That only the gom + kagami . But this just guilt tripped Aomine and Kuroko more because they knew . About the physical and emotional scars kise had left over from his so called 'family' yet the blonde still managed to shine bright and make others feel great even if sometimes ... He wasn't .

And then a barley audible whisper from kagami sounded , the room was so silent that everyone could hear it as clear as day . Words cutting through the air like a knife .

" Because... There's truth behind this saying for you

**You only know what you have antill it's gone . "**

After a few seconds of silence with the words still echoing in people's minds the one person who was effected the most by it all appeared .

" hey kagamicchi ! " said kise in his usual cheerful voice . the minute he stepped inside all eyes were on him but the only people he could see were Aomine and Kuroko .

'aomine and Kuroko' Gulp The blonde slowly started to tremble eyes becoming moist with a single unshed tear clinging to his beautifully long eyelashes . Everyone in the room couldn't help but think how stunning he looked in that moment vulnerable and scared . His crying face was a true sight to see . So fragile and looking as if about to break antill kagami stepped in . Such a drastic change in his demeanour people couldnt help but be surprised when he became this caring and sensitive person knowing exactly what to do to comfort the blonde still frozen in shock . They could all gather a few strings of the sentences kagami used to soothe the blonde .

" hey "he said in a soft comforting tone .

" look it's alright , I'm here . I'll protect you and care for you even though no one else did . I'm there for you . Right here right now . I know it's a big shock and I'm sorry I didn't know Aomine would be here either but it doesn't matter, you shouldn't waste your time on someone like him, okay ? It's not worth it . You have good friends so talk to them . " he soothed whilst gently sketching light comforting circles in his back with a protective yet caring arm around his waist. "I'm not saying you should completely cut all ties with Aomine or Kuroko because deep down they probably regret cheating and if they don't , well that's another thing but let's say they won't be unscathed " the red head said with a light chuckle to try and lighten the mood . It worked slightly as kise quirked his mouth into a small smile . " wanna go and hang out at my place ? I'll cook you your favourite " a warm smile accompanying his face *sniff* an adorable kise lifted his head a tad to look up at him with crystal golden pools of pureness regaining a bit of their shine once again . Mesmerised by the beauty in front of him

' and he was sure all the others were as well '( Which he was right about )

" okay " Slowly leading him out of the gym both males exited leaving mixtures of dumbfounded,guilty,surprised and smirking people or to be more precise person (Imayoshi) <<

if you want to know why he was smirking below : if not skip next paragraph >> Because he found out Aomine pinned for the other side and also the new found Info on him being a cheat as well as actually feeling guilt for once (he barely ever is) and also having a weak spot for kise ryouta . >>

~~seirin chatting exclude~~ ~~~~~~~Kuroko ~~~~~~~

Furihata: "wow I never new kagami had such a gentle side "

Kiyoshi: "yeah like a tuff exterior and a gooey middle hmm .. Chocolate!"

Idzuki: "yes chocolate !"

Hyuga: " wow witnessing that was unexpected but it's kinda sweet and at least he ain't heartless ."

A few seconds of silence

"But can anyone believe Kuroko , cheating?! "

Furihata: " it is very unusual after all he was so kind at the winter cup when I had to face Akashi ."

Koganei: " I agree but ya know I don't see a reason kagami would lie and he wouldn't be able to get that angry acting . He's not that good .

" Kiyoshi: " yes and I suppose he didn't object to anything but let's not dwell on it like kagami said we won't shun then or anything because he probably regrets cheating. If not we'll have to deal with it . "

~meanwhile~

" hello Aomine-kun"

" Testu"

along with a nod of acknowledgement

" I feel really guilty "

" yeah ... So do I "

" but ... I don't regret doing it, well I do regret cheating but not the kiss . I should've confessed first otherwise kise-kun wouldn't be so sad . But I would like to stay together ."

" yeah Testu,me to " " however first we need to apoligi-" started Kuroko but he never got to finish

He was silenced with a passionate kiss from Aomine who just couldn't hold back . Tounge pushing through pale lips . And all of kuroko a thoughts were forgotten .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update (⌒-⌒; ) I generally update this weekly, hope your enjoying it. I've again comments and likes are appreciated. If you have any special requests I don't mind taking them in board but I don't really do much midorima or murasakibara ships （;￣O￣） antill the next update x


	4. Chapter 4

~ kagamis~

" oi kise , dinner "

" oooo kagamicchi you cooked my favourite!!"

" well ..." He answered blushing " I did promise right ?"

The model smiled sweetly at that .

_' he looks so cute blushing 'thought kise_

After a tasty dinner and some light hearted banter kagami suggested watching a movie on Netflix.In the end kise chose The purge a horror film with the reason it had a cool name and cover and to him it's as good as any other reason to try a movie. They snuggled up in warm furry blankets shoulders gently brushing but no more than that .( kagami was to shy and a bit cautious as what kise had been through ) Halfway through the movie kise got really freaked out at a quite graphic part in the film . He jumped up squealed a rather high pitched squeal and clambered into a flustered bright red kagami . With kise now settled in the red heads lap with head resting on a broad chest whilst the other slightly taller embarrassed male placed an arm around his waist. After another 30 mins of the movie they were fast asleep in eachothers arms basking in the body heat and familiarity of the others scent figure and presence .

In the morning kise had woken up to the sound of his buzzing phone . The device was littered with an array of'Are you okay texts ' From all his friends even seirin and tōō teams . Apparently someone spread the gossip around so now Kaijo,shutoku,tōō,seirin, Yosen and the gom. ( a/n year after winter cup so different teams bonded especially with the social blonde so he was close with all the teams especially himuro from yosen sakurai from tōō hyuga kiyoshi and idzuki from seirin and takao from shutoku .) He was really touched by this and it made his heart warm and fuzzy . He had a feeling today would be a great day .

The talk ~~~

" kise, c'mon and get that model ass of yours in here to eat "

" aww you'd love some of this model ass wouldn't you kagamicchi " winking and wiggling his hips on the way past the tomato red person gaping at him whilst heading towards breakfast.

" just teasing " the blonde snickered In front of both athletes lay an array of classic English breakfast dishes Hash browns Sausages Eggs Toast Beans Bacon Tomatoes

" wow kagamicchi ! You really are spoiling me, where did you learn to make all this food . It looks amazing. " he pouted whilst adding " your going to ruin my model diet and I'll become fat ."

" kise ! Don't be silly you won't get fat and have a perfect figure right now .oh yeah and I learnt it all from America . "

They ate in a comfortable silence for a little bit but soon kagami spoke up about something that had been in his mind for a while now .

" kise ? Look , I was gonna ask will you ever forgive Kuroko and/or Aomine ? Cus ya know it's not really my choice and I don't know what it feels like but I feel as if you should however of course I'll support whatever your decision ." Accompanied by a small warm smile.

" thanks , it's nice to know and I think that I will yes forgive them. Of course it'll be hard to act the same and I don't think I ever will be able to especially since there still dating but there's one thing I want and that I won't forgive without . An apology . "

" I completely agree with that . I'm surprised they haven't yet but I'm sure they will . After all Kuroko is very polite ."

" oh yeah and ... Ummm " He was suddenly a shy and embarrassed guy.

" w..would you l..like to g go somewhere today maybe possibly ? "

" dammit im really not good with words !"

" are you ... Asking me out on a date ?" Inquired the kaijo ace raising a perfect blonde eyebrow .

" yes " was the reply .

The person speaking looked away scared to meet the others inquisitive golden eyes .

" of course ! I really like you after all . Your so sweet and kind but you've got this fire about you and also defend and protect those close to you . Your a good person . And hot as a plus ." Kagami spluttered indignantly at that comment but he was flattred all the same . After they both got showered and dressed but kise being the romantic he is insisted kagami not show him what he was wearing and to go outside then pick him up . Kagami thought it was stupid but was willing to do it to make him happy . He was also glad kise was taking it seriously , it did give a date like feel .

* knock knock *

Kagami was dressed up a little more for the occasion but still quite casual. He had a jack wills checkered red button up shirt (undone) over a black Nike top. His jeans were black and his shoes were black DC sneakers with red and yellow ( wink )

" be prepared to be swept if your feet ."Kagami said smoothly holding out a red rose to a blushing Kise.

' _aww kagamicchi is so romantic '_

Kise is wearing casual attire as well but with a little more flare . ( people believe he would go out flashy and dressed up in like cardigans and dress tops but I think he would wear lots of brands and go for casual but slightly nicer because he still looks good in that stuff and he is a normal person as well. Also means he an play basketball whenever ) a white splattered with black hype top tight enough to see slight abs .A leather jacket and loose black jeans but still tight enough to curve nicely around the but. Triple white huaraches with yellow streaks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami took kise out to a nice cute and quaint café. It wasn't very busy and owned by some friends of his from America. The whole shop is styled like an old fashioned American dinner mixed together with a modern classy restaurant.

" so howd ya like this place" " it's so cuutteee and I love American dinner style it's so retro and in fashion as well! I didn't know you knew about fashion kagamicchi"

He teased at the end

"Hey! For your information i know a little bit about fashion...well more about brands."

" ah ha ha figures but brands are cool and important to fashion as well" " how about we play 20 questions" the blonde carried on

"Sure, it's a good way to get to know eachother better even though we were already friends " Pouting he huffed " well whatever were playimg anyway! I'll go first "

" are you a Virgin ?" Kagami did a double take at that "What kind of question is that ?! Well I have to awnser anyway, no no im not."

" mm Kay"

" my turn alright, okay so I'll fire that question right back at you ." The model starts blushing hard

" I I ..w well ... y...yes "

"Wow really ! At 17 kise ryouta famous model with guys and girls flinging them at you is still a Virgin ,never saw that coming"

" n next question,what are your fears ?" " dogs definitely there creepy scary things damn that Kuroko and nigou"

"ha ha kagamicchi is afraid of cute little nigou !"

He huffed cutely " tch" " who is your favourite generation of miracle ?"

" hmm back in teiko probably akashicchi before he change we were actually quite close. Not many people know that of course and now he changed back a bit more but we aren't as close as we used to be, but I would say that I'm still the closest out of all of us to him because I became great friends with Furihata!"

"I wasn't expecting that answer"

"yeah, ha not many people do.  are you gay bisexual or straight?"

" I'm gay " There game went on for about an hour 15 minutes through there food came and they ate whilst carrying on with the game. After they were done

" wanna play some one on one ?" the asked started to glitter and sparkle at the mention of the word

" yes ! "

They played for 2 hours straight 14 matches kise winning 5 and kagami winning 5 and drawing 2. Panting harshly kagami suggested going to the ice cream truck in the park and buying an ice cream .

" mmmm this is so delicious" " yeah and really refreshing after a hard game"

" pistachio nuts flavour with hot chocolate sauce is the best because....." The model kept on talking about his favourite flavour but all kagami could do was stare at the sight in front. Kise's hair bathed in sunlight turning ever so slightly pink in the dusty blossom that shines in the sky from the start of dusk. Glowing, majestic and seemingly unreachable when it's not because he's so easy to talk to. Now was the time to confess.

" kise I have something to tell you "

" hmmm" he tilted his head to the side stopping babbling and leaving kagami to speak.

" look I don't want to pressure you or anything and I know it's after everything you've been through but ... I l..like you. I swear I won't chuck you out or leave you I'm not the kind of person to cheat and frankly it hurts me if you think I am. Your so amazing and beautiful not only are you looks stunning but your personality is cute funny childish silly serious fierce and I like all of that. In general your a great person to be around ."

"So you want to go out?"

"W..well I didn't really get that far; it would be nice "

" okay then! Of course because I like you to " he replied with a cheerful real smile. " I'm mean yeah I'm still a little shaken up over aominecchi but I trust you completely "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 days later and kise lost his virginity to kagami It's a week later and there still dating. The relationship is going great. Friends and lovers works for them , they know eachother make compromises and have a domestic fluff life with of course a twice a week occurrence of either hot make up sex or let's do something crazy or new kinks or even a generation coming over and spicing things up. Over all the perfect combination of domestic peace and something to make it interesting. 1 week and 4 days after they started dating and kise gets invited to a gom dinner reunion. Kagami is invited but he would rather not be in the same room as all the crazies at once. Kise says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update yay !! Really liked making this story and Kagakise is just ~~#*# (o^^o) it's nice to have some in your life. So in his ou have a but of fluff and all hope you liked comments and kudos I would be thankful for .


	5. Chapter 5

Straight after a photo shoot kise jumps into a cab and tells him the address of maji burger in Tokyo. That's where he meets the gom. He decided that he hadn't seen them in a while and he truly did miss all of them even if two were on his bad side for not apologising.he wasn't going to speak to them because fuck was it rude not to even apologise!

The model hoped out of the cab and paid him with two minutes to spare. Walking leisurely, he strode inside looking for either colours of the rainbow.

 _'Ahhh red and brown how cute'_ he thought

" Hello akashicchi,furihata"

"Nice to see you Ryouta "

"h...hello k...kise "

They started a nice conversation kise bringing up the subject of Akashi and furihatas relationship. Cooing over how much of difference and for the better furihata makes Akashi. How there just made for eachother . Akashi does ask about kagami but kise asks him to not announce it to everyone to which he agrees.

Next come midorima and takao. Midorima holding a basketball as his presumable lucky item. Takao dragging a scowling midorima totally ignoring the death glares from him.

"Sorry for being a little late"

"I did not feel the need to come but takao dragged me here "

" oh please stop being a tsundere shin chan was really excited"

"Takao"

he said with a warning tone takao simply laughed Takao joined kise and started a friendly conversation. Midorima and Akashi started talking about shogi whilst furihata listened to both conversations, liking watching them all interact. They were all so interesting and different but made to be friends.

After that murasakibara and himuro entered of course they both had armfuls of snacks for of course only the purple haired giant. Himuro sat next to kise and joined takao and kise in there light hearted conversation about how boring school is. Murasakibara sat next to Akashi and just munched on his pocky.

A few minutes passed and then the two bluenettes of the generation of miracles showed up. Kise falls silent quickly taking himself out of any conversation not wanting to talk preferring to stay in the background.

" daiki tetsuya " " kuroko aomine-San " " Kuro-chin mine-chin " " Kuroko-San aomine-San " " Kuroko aomine " " kuroko aomine "

Everyone else did greetings so kise felt the need to do one himself a beat of silence passed everyone watching expectantly

" k...kurokocchi a...aominecchi " "

"Akashi-kun furihata-kun murasakibara-kun himuro-kun takao-kun midorima-kun...kise-kun " "

"yo "

* thoughts going through generation of miracles and any others head not including Kuroko kise aomine *

_'why hasn't kise lunged at Kuroko yet ?why aren't aomine and kise lip locked '_

They sat down next to eachother;Kuroko by midorima. The order now went Furihata Akashi murasakibara himuro kise takao midorima Kuroko aomine They all ordered and went back to their respective conversations, takao and himuro once again roping kise into a conversion but he supposed it would be alright . After all they hadn't done anything , no need to make it more awkward than already. Antill of course something had to go wrong. Kuroko and aomine started to act lovey dovey feeding eachother the small blushes secretly holding hands underneath the table but everyone knew.

Kises aura grew darker

* rest of the gom thoughts*

_' why are aomine (daiki )and Kuroko ( tetsuya ) acting like a couple ?'_

Then it dawned on them

_' kise and aomine broke up Kuroko and aomine started dating Kise is angry about there love display Can't really blame him But one thing ... It's unusual for kise to get so angry at that sort of thing . '_

What happened next surprised everyone Slamming his hand down on the table and standing up shouting

" would you please fucking stop showing everyone here a sickening display of your love! Your not even being mindful of me you bastards just rubbing it in my face "

"Whoa kise why are you being like this I thought we were good " aomine stood up slightly annoyed at the blondes outburst

" shit what the fuck good ? Since when were we good ever since the thing. We haven't spoken since then you **never even said sorry** "

At the end his voice broke and instead of anger there was a defeated heartbreakingly sad smile on his face .

" what are you talking about me and tetsu apologi-"

 " kurokos eyes widened upon realisation.

"aomine" Kuroko raised his voice He never raises his voice

" h...he's right we we didn't apologise . Remember."

By now the blonde was in broken sobs. Glistening tears dropping to the floor. Not being able to handle it anymore he ran.

 Aomine remembered now . And he felt horrible . He really was a sickening person. Sorry kise . But it was to late, he was gone . I broke him. Kuroko remembered and he felt guilty. He never should have done this . He really is the worst friend . He felt so disgusting. **I broke him We broke him**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" daiki , tetsuya care to explain "

It was obvious they were in shock and did feel guilty for whatever they did so Akashi let have them a few minutes to get themselves together.

" I ..."

Said Kuroko All the remaining people excluding aomine listened intently wanting to know the cause of Kuroko showing emotions and kise's unexpected out burst.

" you see, I deeply regret cheating but not dating Aomine kun I do love him and wanted, want to be with him but then so did kise, and I know this isn't an excuse for my actions. I cheated okay I kissed aomine kun and confessed when kise kun and aomine kun were still together it's wrong I know but I still did it. Then kise kun saw us and aomine kun did kiss me back I was so happy about that so when kise kun caught us I didn't even look guilty because I was happy he returned the feelings. But now I see what I've don to kise kun and I truly didn't mean to. But I cheated and it was wrong and then I never even apologised . I'm a bad friend and wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to talk again."

 

everyone was shocked Kuroko cheating. They never imagined he would do that, aomine well that was slightly more believable but aomine and kise were good together . They all knew for a fact kise loved aomine so much and would do anything for him. obviously aomine took advantage of that. No one was happy about it however they would not shun the two out they were thoroughly disappointed and slightly disgusted . Choosing his words carefully Akashi replied

" that's is surprising. You will need to figure this out by yourselves, I am slightly disappointed in both of you. I do want you to be happy though , I also want kise to be happy as well and now he is distraught so I'm a little disgusted . Cheating is one of the worse things one can do in a relationship of love . I just want you to know that. Albeit Everyone makes mistakes so you're forgiven, only just since you were neither drunk or on a mental break down so there is no excuse." Everyone nodded there head in a curt nod all agreeing to everything Akashi said .

"I'm now going to go and see ryouta anyone is aloud to accompany me. You two can if you want however I would recommend not coming a long as it could worsen ryoutas mental state." All exited with most going to look for ryouta then the two blunettes went seperate ways to the rest trying to figure out there life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" okay so does anyone have ideas on where ryouta might go "

" umm kise once told me he had a special willow tree where his mother died he might've gone there "

" good takao we'll try there first where ?"

" it's xxx park "

" okay let's go" They set of on a far pace Akashi leading with furihata near a step behind takao and midorima then murasakibara and himuro. Everyone was worried for the cheerful blonde who was obviously down. They all knew kise loved aomine a lot .

" look guys " Akashi said to the group stopping for a second his voice softer " I know you all think ryouta will stay broke forever but I have faith there's a certain someone who can fix it , and what's going through your mind is right yes kise loved aomine but he's loving again and loving someone worthy of his time and who loves back with everything" He started walking again everyone stumbling after in trance all wondering

' _who ?Im also glad for kise I thought he might never be happy again'_

They carried on walking for another 5 minutes antill they arrived at the park. In the corner of the park there was an old looking willow tree. Leaves flowing down like a waterfall providing a shelter beneath the layer of leaves. dusk had arrived and little fire lights were collecting around the park. It was a truly enchanting sight.

The calm silence was broken by small shaking sobs of a boy who's so heartbroken that they believe they'll never be put together again. Luckily this certain one has friends and a boyfriend who can fix it , two may have betrayed but regret it deeply. Akashi pulled back the curtain of leaves and saw a sniffling blonde curled up in a tight ball protecting himself.

" you're not alone "

Kise lifted his head slightly and stared at all of them eyes shining with new and old tears, red puffy eyes and messed up hair. He lunged at Akashi and then cried his heart out letting all the unsaid emotions free. All had slight pity in there eyes for it was such a heartbreaking sight to see someone who deserved a great life crying with a there there might.

" furihata call kagami and tell him to come here asap "

Everyone was confused as to why the ex teiko Captain wanted the seirin ace here but no one dare defy his orders. Himuro and takao placed a comforting hand on his shoulder soothingly patting it like only a true friend could.after the blonde calmed down murasakibara offered sweets and midorima offered his lucky item to which he gratefully accepted both.

Then kagami arrived panacking and worried about his boyfriend. He'd been with Alex when he had the phone call and rushed straight here . He looked round then spotted the familiar mop of rainbow colours underneath the tree then ran to the yellow one. The moment kise saw kagami he jumped on him and placed his head in his chest , breathing in the comforting familiar scent. He relaxed and just melted in the red heads arms.

_' Im going to be okay because i have kagamicchi and all my friends. Even aominecchhi and Kurokocchi will be there for me because i know they feel guilty, i only want an apology. At first it might be hard to see them together although I reckon can get through it .'_

Thought kise

The rest occupying the small space under the tree apart from the all knowing Akashi where completely baffled.

_'What's happening !? Why is kagami hugging kise I didn't think they were that close'_

That's when it popped into himuros mind .

" taiga are you dating kise?" Kagami blushed whilst answering the question

" y...yes " he stuttered Himuro had a fond smile on his face

" I'm glad , you'll be good for kise and your better. If you break my best friends heart I won't hesitate to punch you though bro " He said the last sentence in English.

" woah okay tatsuya no need for threats I wouldn't dream of hurting him anyway" he replied making kise blush beet red and the rest smile fondly.

" if you ever hurt him I will be sure to leave you your bad item of the week nanodayo " said the green haired horoscope freak

" shin chan stop threatening poor kagami " takaos expression turned mischievous " albeit I'll annoy you for the rest of your life if you hurt him "

" if you hurt kise chin I'll crush you " said murasakibara pausing for a moment to stare then going back to eating .

" of course taiga you'll have to sleep with your eyes open if you make him cry " the sound of scissors made a shiver run down everyone's back "

" d...don't worry k...kagami in sure that you'll be a g...great boyfriend " commented furihata stuttering from the over whelming presence of the gom.

"mmmm I agree kagamicchi is an amazing guy " said kise giving a light peck to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter~~ love the gom as a family it's so sweet and //protective// is a guilty pleasure (#^.^#) this chapter was kinda angst and all but happy ending will ensue. Comments and kudos appreciated ☀︎


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days later and aomine and Kuroko came knocking on kagamis apartment door.

" kagami kun is kise kun here ?"

Kagami figuring out that they probably wanted to apologise immediately let them in.

" thanks you " said Kuroko 

Aomine just grunted 

"Stupid attitude I couldn't date him for more than a few days " kagami muttered under gay breath but it seems like not quiet enough.

" oi "

Kagami simply called kise to the living room whilst kagami left them alone to talk things out.

" yes kagamicchi- oh,"His smile faltered a bit.   
"Kurokocchi, aominecchi, what are you doing here."

" kise kun were here to apologise if your willing to accept"

" of course i am " kise smiled a little smile. It was genuine because kise had gotten over it, it still hurt a bit that two good friends betrayed him but it was the exact reason of them being great friends that he decide to accept the apology.

" I'm sorry kise kun, I really am and I hope we can make friends." Kuroko apologised with a guilty and sad voice.

" it's okay kurokocchi " 

" yeah. I really am sorry kise, for ya know... Well everything" said aomine guiltily staring intensely at the ground.

" like I said it's fine, we can always be friends like we were I completely forgive you and hope you guys are happy together" kise had a fond smile on his face.

Kuroko and aomine both looked up, surprised and the blondes forgiveness. They both smiled a little happy that there friend was back and that kise was so kind. They quietly took there leave thanking the model on there way out.

Kagami came back finding an overjoyed kise who was excited to be friends with them again. He had missed them , a lot . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later and kise was completely over everything. It was all back to the normal fun and crazy lifestyle of the gom and there respective others. kagamis and kise's relationship was as strong as ever . Everyone was happy for them , maybe even slightly jealous at how perfect they were for eachother and at how perfect a couple they were . Of course they had there fights but that made there bond stronger . They'd all witnessed it themselves. Had just enough wildness in it that it put them on edge always full of electricity but not so much it was just hectic. Of course none of them would ever swap there boyfriend because they were happy as well . All in all every single one knew that after everything kise was put through and how he coped he most definitely deserved it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few months later and there was a gom reunion.

They were all at a bar partying with there significant others.

Midorima had takao in his lap attempting to hand food him strawberrys covered in chocolate.

Murasakibara and himuro where playing a romantic pocky game thousand times over.

Akashi and furihata and ( who were super drunk ) were tangoing on the table.

Aomine and Kuroko were sharing a jumbo vanilla milkshake.

Kagami had kise pressed up against his body facing him. Swaying his hips in beat with the music arms protective around his waist. 

Kise wanting to tease kagami a bit he panted slightly in his ear and whispered voice going seductive " ya know I'm feeling kinda....horny"  
Nudging his neither regions lightly with his hand. Kise expecting kagami to get flustered was surprised at his reply.

" oh yeah, wanna get out of here and I'll eat you out" he replied voice almost sultry. He locked the shell of his ear and sucked on a sweet spot behind it and is that a hand moving up the inside of his thigh. Kise moaned lightly " Ryouta don't be so loud, c'mon lets go." And he tugged his dazed boyfriend back home.

One thing neither new was aomine was watching with a pang of Jealousy. Aomine loved Kuroko he knew for sure but aomine would always love kise that bit extra and he had him, but was to stupid to realise how much he had and now those words rang clear.

" you only know what you have antill you loose "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now the story is finished yay, I got there my first long-ish story ! (＞人＜;) the last few paragraphs are just a short bit of aomines perspective of this and if you don't like that part because I know it's not for everyone just pretend it's not there (^○^)


End file.
